


Integrity

by wendymr



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, S8:03 Beyond Good and Evil Part 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"How could you think I’d deliberately conceal an alibi? You, of anyone around here, should bloody know me better than that!”</i> Re-opening the Graham Lawrie case is causing tensions between Lewis and Hathaway.</p><p>Spoilers for <b>part 1 of <i>Beyond Good and Evil</i> only</b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Integrity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lamardeuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamardeuse/gifts).



> Inspired by a discussion thread on Lamardeuse's LiveJournal, hence the dedication. 
> 
> With very many thanks to Divingforstones for beta-reading.
> 
> * * *

Robbie waits until he sees Lizzie leave, then taps on the doorframe, sticking his head into the gap. James glances up, and his expression changes to frustration as soon as he sees Robbie.

“Just want a quick word,” Robbie says. “Two minutes.”

James’s nod is clearly reluctant. As soon as Robbie’s stepped inside and closed the door, James says, “I can’t discuss this with you.”

“I know that. It’s just—” He huffs, his own frustration spilling out. “How could you think I’d deliberately conceal an alibi? You, of anyone around here, should bloody know me better than that!”

James leaps to his feet, expression turning to anger. “Of course I do! But _you_ know the job I have to do here! I can’t afford to leave any stone unturned. If there’s even a hint that I’m going easy on you because you’re another copper, because you’re my _ex-governor_ , Lawrie’s counsel will make sure everyone knows it. Including the press!”

“Going easy on me?” He regrets his tone as soon as he’s spoken, but it’s too late now. “Look,” he adds quickly, before James can say anything. “I know what you have to do. I’m fine with it. What I’m _not_ fine with is thinking you assumed I’d cover up an alibi. For the record, I didn’t.” 

He drops into the chair in front of James’s desk, and after a moment James sits again. “I know. You said the bloke was a reputed liar.”

“Yeah. But I still took it seriously. I went to Strange an’ told him the circumstances. He agreed with me that it was unreliable — not just because of the bloke’s reputation, but because the rest of the evidence stacked up so heavily. So I charged Lawrie, the alibi notwithstanding. But I also gave the alibi statement to CPS, along with my reasons for disregarding it. I didn’t know they’d not disclosed it to Lawrie’s defence. Would it’ve bothered me if I had known? Probably not. I never believed it, an’ I still don’t.”

James nods, and his mouth turns down. “In your place, I’d have done the same. But that’s not the point now. You must see that I can’t ignore it?”

Robbie pulls a face. “Course I do. But I could’ve done without feelin’ you were accusing me of a cover-up.”

James’s gaze meets his. “That wasn’t my intention. I’m sorry it came out that way.” He turns away, looking down at his desk. “I’m sorry, but I’m going to have to ask you to leave now. I meant it: not only can I not discuss this with you, but I can’t be seen to be having private meetings with you, either. You know how it’ll look.”

He does, and he does recognise that he’s putting James in a difficult position. Pushing back the chair, he stands. “All right. Look, come over for something to eat tonight?”

The frustrated look is back. “You know I can’t—”

“Not to talk about the case. Just — it’s been a while. Laura’s working late tonight, so I’m on me own otherwise. Around seven, all right?” The best way to persuade James has always been to refuse to take no for an answer, after all.

He gets a nod and a lop-sided smile. That’s good enough.

* * *

James arrives around ten past seven carrying an off-licence bag. “I didn’t ask,” he says smoothly as he follows Robbie inside. “I could have brought pizza.”

“Oi. I am capable of makin’ dinner.” He leads the way into the kitchen and gestures to the risotto simmering away on the hob. “I’ve got wine breathing already — you didn’t need to bring anything.”

“Peace offering.” James passes over the bag, which contains, Robbie sees at a quick glance, a couple of bottles of good-quality red. “Thought it was necessary.”

Robbie pulls a face. “I’m sorry you thought it was. This bloody case, eh?”

“Yeah.” James stares at the floor. “I’m sorry it’s doing this to us. I’m not the bad guy here, Robbie, but it feels as if you think I am.”

Of course he doesn’t, but... “I don’t mean to, but — Have you any idea what it was like? Three coppers dead in the space of a week. Three of our own! Families devastated, the station in uproar... the pressure to find the bastard was huge. An’ I did it. Did it properly — no jumping to conclusions, none of the crap other coppers were still doing back then, PACE or no PACE. No excessive force, no dodgy witness statements, everything by the book an’ properly documented. An’ all the time people looking at me wondering why I was taking so long to find the murdering bastard; why two other people had to die while I took me sodding time. Nobody said it, but I knew what they were thinking. Was it my fault the other two died? Who else is gonna get murdered because I’ve not caught him yet? But I did catch him,” Robbie continues, his tone harsh. “An’ he got put away, because the evidence was solid.”

James nods, and his expression’s understanding. “And it most likely still is solid. That’s what I have to find out. The only thing that’s being challenged at the moment is the DNA work, which has nothing to do with you. Regardless, I have to examine _everything_. And you know that.”

“I do.” He pours wine into two glasses and hands one to James. “You don’t only have to do a good job; you have to be seen to do a bloody good job, and for more than one reason. Everyone’s watching you on this, especially as Lawrie’s making bloody headlines on the national news every day.”

“And another copper’s been killed. _And_ I’m a new inspector who’s still got to prove himself — I’ve heard gossip that I might want to find that you made mistakes just to make a name for myself. Which is complete _rubbish_ , Robbie, and I hope you know that.”

“Course I do.” He waves a hand dismissively, then turns back to the risotto. It’s almost done, so he puts plates in to warm.

James perches on one of the stools at the breakfast bar, facing Robbie, and sips his wine. “I have to go where the evidence leads me — just as we always did. Which means it will look as if I’m questioning your work.”

“I know—” Robbie begins. He does know James has to do that. It’s not as if he’s never had to do a similar job in going over another officer’s case if a conviction’s been brought into question. It’s just never been this public — or this personal.

James holds up a hand. “I really would prefer not to be the one doing this. You know — or I hope you know — that there’s not a single copper in the division I admire and respect more than you. Not even Innocent. You don’t just do things properly, you’ve got the kind of intuition and intelligence that few senior officers I’ve come across even get close to. I would never have wanted you to think I’m doubting you, let alone trying to _prove myself_ —” He almost spits the words. “—by finding fault with your work. And, honestly, Innocent should never have put me in charge of reviewing your case. There’ll be those, especially on Lawrie’s legal team, who’d cast doubt on anything I come up with if I say your arrest was solid. You used to be my boss — why wouldn’t I be loyal to you?”

“You’re not like that,” Robbie says immediately. “You have far too much integrity, an’ anyone who knows you would back me up on that. And you’ve got no need to prove yourself. Six months as a DI and at least a dozen collars under your belt? Hardly!”

“Doesn’t matter. It’s the look of the thing.” Robbie’s serving up the food, so James gets cutlery and napkins and sets the table. “I’d have gone to Innocent and asked her to put someone else in charge, except for the fact that I wouldn’t trust anyone other than myself to do this right — for you.”

“An’ if you think I’d want anyone but you doing it either, you’re wrong. Not because you’re me mate, but because you’re the only one, except maybe bar Innocent, I trust to do it right.” He sets the plates on the table. “An’ if doing it right means you prove I did arrest the wrong man, then so be it.”

“Or that there’s an accomplice,” James says immediately. “Which is, as it happens, at the top of my theorising.”

Robbie nods. “Never saw hide nor hair of one back in 2001, but that doesn’t mean there wasn’t one.”

James raises his glass. “To finding the accomplice.”

Robbie shakes his head, even as he raises his own glass and clinks it against James’s. “Nah. To the best detective in the division solving the case. Yeah, that’s you,” he adds as James looks puzzled. 

“The best team.” James corrects him. “You might not be allowed to work with me on the case now, but I’m still using your work from before.”

Robbie nods. “Look, I know I over-reacted before. No, I did,” he insisted as James is about to protest. “Shouldn’t take it personally. I know you’re doing what you have to do, and I trust you to do it right. End of story.”

“Thank you.” James gives him a long look.

Robbie reaches across to pat James on the shoulder. “An’ whatever happens with the case, whatever you find, it won’t affect you an’ me, that I promise.”

“Thanks.” James pats Robbie on the back. “You know I might have to stay out of your way until all this is resolved? It’s nothing personal.” He smirks suddenly. “ _Meos tam suspicione quam crimine iudico carere oportere._ ”

Robbie raises an eyebrow. “An’ for those of us who did woodwork in school?”

“Commonly approximated as _Caesar’s wife should be above reproach_.” James smirks again, before taking a forkful of risotto.

“Caesar’s wife, eh?” Robbie grins and reaches behind him for the dishcloth. “Then you’re doin’ the washing-up!”

* * *


End file.
